2MYX - A-JAX
Descripción *'Título:' 2MYX (투마이엑스)160px|right *'Artista:' A-JAX *'Mini-Álbum:' 2MYX *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Dance-pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 15 de noviembre de 2012 Video center|full|400px Sungmin, Jaehyung, Hyojun, Yunyoung, Hyeongkon, Seungjin, Seungyub. Romanización o! This is A-JAX 2MYX (jichinda) ajikkkaji nebeo ending neowaui jeonjaeng (soljikhi) ijen jeongmal jigeutjigeutae baramdungi kaerikteoran niga jun seonmul (gomawo) jinsimeuro gamsahalppunya (Baby You know why) neol gajigo noneun dongan (Now I’m telling you naege kkamppak sogeun neo) nan jaemieopgo maeneo eomneun I’m Devil I’m Devil You’ve gotta let it go! I’d better run runaway Thank you sweet my lady geurigo gidaehalge deo meotjin ni moseup daesin neodo naegeseo gwansim jom kkeojullae na yeoksi neo ttawin ijeosseo Ho! nae haendeupon sok manheun yeoja jeonbu da niga mandeureonaen yeoja seolmyeonghaebwaya (ho~) byeonmyeongil ppun jipchakhadeon moseupdo ijen Good bye (Baby You know why) neol gajigo noneun dongan (Now I’m telling you naege kkamppak sogeun neo) nan jaemieopgo maeneo eomneun I’m Devil I’m Devil You’ve gotta let it go! I’d better run runaway Thank you sweet my lady geurigo gidaehalge deo meotjin ni moseup daesin neodo naegeseo gwansim jom kkeojullae na yeoksi neo ttawin ijeosseo i neorbeun sesang (Just you`d better head down) sesang baneun yeoja neo hoksi rado doraol saenggak ma (Never ever girl) You’d better know ’bout me wae jallan cheogeul hae nuga nugu sonbadak wi inji hwaginhae Tear a Page You’re Crazy miryeon tteolji malgo Let me go (You’d better go) I’d better run runaway Thank you sweet my lady geurigo gidaehalge deo meotjin ni moseup daesin neodo naegeseo gwansim jom kkeojullae na yeoksi neo ttawin ijeosseo I’d better run runaway Thank you sweet my lady geurigo gidaehalge deo meotjin ni moseup daesin neodo naegeseo gwansim jom kkeojullae na yeoksi neo ttawin ijeosseo Run away chakgakhajima geujeo neon One of them Second? or Third? ani negeneun geumajeodo gwabunhae Turn around. Get off ma way I said Get off ma way.. No doubt! Español ¡YO! Esto es A-JAX 2MYX (Me estoy cansando) esta guerra contigo sigo sin nunca terminar (Honestamente) Estoy tan cansado de esto ahora Mi imagen de mujeriego es algo que tú me diste (Gracias) Estoy, en serio, sinceramente agradecido (Baby, tú sabes por qué) Mientras jugaba contigo (Ahora estoy diciéndotelo fuiste completamente engañada) No soy entretenido y no tengo modales Soy el Diablo, Soy el Diablo ¡Tienes que dejarlo ir! Es mejor correr lejos Gracias mi dulce dama Estaré esperando una tú más caliente Así que a su vez por favor, para de preocuparte por mí Yo también olvido a alguien como tú ¡Ho! Todas las chicas en mi teléfono Todas son chicas que tú hiciste pasar Si lo explico se escucharán como excusas Tu naturaleza obsesiva, ahora, adiós (Baby, tú sabes por qué) Mientras jugaba contigo (Ahora estoy diciéndotelo fuiste completamente engañada) No soy entretenido y no tengo modales Soy el Diablo, Soy el Diablo ¡Tienes que dejarlo ir! Es mejor correr lejos Gracias mi dulce dama Estaré esperando una tú más caliente Así que a su vez por favor, para de preocuparte por mí Yo también olvido a alguien como tú En este gran mundo (Es mejor que tenga la cabeza gacha) La mitad se compone de chicas no te atrevas en pensar siquiera en volver (Nunca jamás chica) Será mejor que sepas de mí ¿Por qué estás pretendiendo ser mejor que yo? Fíjate de nuevo y mira quién está en las manos de quién Pasa página estás loca No seas estúpida y déjame ir (Será mejor que te vayas) Es mejor correr lejos Gracias mi dulce dama Estaré esperando una tú más caliente Así que a su vez por favor, para de preocuparte por mí Yo también olvido a alguien como tú Es mejor correr lejos Gracias mi dulce dama Estaré esperando una tú más caliente Así que a su vez por favor, para de preocuparte por mí Yo también olvido a alguien como tú Huye, no te equivoques sólo eres una de ellas ¿Segunda? ¿O la tercera? Incluso eso es demasiado para ti Date vuelta. Sal de mi camino Dije Sal de mi camino… ¡Sin dudas! Hangul o! This is A-JAX 2MYX (지친다) 아직까지 네버 엔딩 너와의 전쟁 (솔직히) 이젠 정말 지긋지긋해 바람둥이 캐릭터란 니가 준 선물 (고마워) 진심으로 감사할뿐야 (Baby You know why) 널 가지고 노는 동안 (Now I’m telling you 내게 깜빡 속은 너) 난 재미없고 매너 없는 I’m Devil I’m Devil You’ve gotta let it go! I’d better run runaway Thank you sweet my lady 그리고 기대할게 더 멋진 니 모습 대신 너도 내게서 관심 좀 꺼줄래 나 역시 너 따윈 잊었어 Ho! 내 핸드폰 속 많은 여자 전부 다 니가 만들어낸 여자 설명해봐야 (ho~) 변명일 뿐 집착하던 모습도 이젠 Good bye (Baby you know why) 널 가지고 노는 동안 (Now I’m telling you 내게 깜빡 속은 너) 난 재미없고 매너 없는 I’m Devil I’m Devil You’ve gotta let it go! I’d better run runaway Thank you sweet my lady 그리고 기대할게 더 멋진 니 모습 대신 너도 내게서 관심 좀 꺼줄래 나 역시 너 따윈 잊었어 이 넓은 세상 (Just you`d better head down) 세상 반은 여자 너 혹시 라도 돌아올 생각 마 (Never ever girl) You’d better know ’bout me 왜 잘난 척을 해 누가 누구 손바닥 위 인지 확인해 Tear a Page You’re Crazy 미련 떨지 말고 Let me go (You’d better go) I’d better run runaway Thank you sweet my lady 그리고 기대할게 더 멋진 니 모습 대신 너도 내게서 관심 좀 꺼줄래 나 역시 너 따윈 잊었어 I’d better run runaway Thank you sweet my lady 그리고 기대할게 더 멋진 니 모습 대신 너도 내게서 관심 좀 꺼줄래 나 역시 너 따윈 잊었어 Run away 착각하지마 그저 넌 One of them Second? or Third? 아니 네게는 그마저도 과분해 Turn around. Get off ma way I said Get off ma way.. No doubt! Datos Categoría:A-JAX